Bliss Inside the Closet
by misukiya
Summary: Yamato was looking for his BABIES which were hidden by Kanou. So, the young raven decided to "check" the couple's room though he was told not to go in there without permission. Being the delinquent he was, he disobeyed Kanou's order and still invaded the room. Now, he will be watching a live adult scene from the closet. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except the plot of this story.pls enjoy


A/N:

Yeah, it's me, again. I know my stories suck but it makes me happy when I'm able to write something. And if you have something to say about my stories, bad or good, just click the magical review button. And please, IF YOU THINK THAT I COPIED THIS STORY, WELL, YOU **ARE** VERY WRONG because what I write comes from my own head. That's why they suck, ne?

And to the people who are reviewing and liking my stories, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. PLEASE LIKE THIS ONE, TOO. ^^,

Yamato sighed as he heard the satisfying click of the door knob. Using only a metal wire, and being the inexperienced he was, his shirt got soaked with the gallons of sweat that excreted his body. He gave his head with a quick shake so his slick hair went to this way and that. He dried his face with the hem of his striped shirt and sighed with contentment. He opened the door immediately, allowing it to slam on the wall before shutting it close with a loud bang. His eyes wander on every spot or area where Kanou might hide his beloved PSP's.

The first place his gaze landed was on the side table drawer. He crossed the room with big steps and opened it with full force, and for the first time, thanked a god that he need not waste another drop of sweat.

The first layer was filled only with a plastic bottle and he need not to read the label that it was a lube for obvious use. And the three silver foils also didn't escape his raging eyes. What a perverted man. Is this really the person he's looking up to all these years? Whatever, he needed to find his PSP's… NOW. He tried the next layer and frowned when piles of papers greeted him. He even insanely checked under the papers, hoping that Kanou, for the first time, did not use his head and just hid them there. It's either he's really expecting Kanou to be an idiot or was just tired of rummaging the whole house that he slammed the drawer with a groan and kicked its side with the steel toe of his vesicant shoe, causing the standing things on it to stumble and fall rolling on the floor and leaving the poor thing with a long crack.

He turned his head to the left and checked under the fluffy pillows, his nose filled with the smell of the shampoo the lovers use. He gave a snort later when he found nothing. Dammit! Checking this mansion-like house drained all the energy he has. He sighed and allowed his body to rest and lay on the bed. He stared at the ceiling with the golden grand chandelier glittering as if tempting Yamato to fly and steal it so he could buy new PSP's. Damn! His body was resting yet his mind was still on his PSP's.

-FLASHBACK-

"Yamato," Kanou's deep, raspy voice almost shocked Yamato and made him looked up from the PSP he's playing on. His eyes widened as he saw Kanou holding four of his BABIES with only one hand. "What are these extra play stations for?"

"S-Somuku, th-that's not the proper way of handling them. Wh-what if they fall off your hand?"

Kanou moved towards him but unexpectedly, a gadget fell off his hand and Yamato paled as his breath stopped. But Kanou, the skillful he was, caught it before it hits the floor.

Kanou pfft-ed and said, "Oi, piece of shit, no reason to pale like a vampire just drained your blood, you know. I was just teasing you and I'm pleased with your priceless expression." And he chuckled.

Yamato freed his breath he unconsciously held. His face reddened due to the embarrassment of being laughed at by the person he swear he'd make to kneel down in front of him, the person who's gonna be his subordinate in the near future.

"Anyway, I know university classes are boring but that's not a reason to have much of these. I think two is enough so I'm confiscating the rest." Kanou put the device on the center table and left with the other. Yamato was left there, speechless. He's gonna what?! What's the meaning of CONFISCATE, again? Is that a bad word? Maybe yes because out of five, he can only see two of his babies.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"That bastard." He clenched his hands on the sheets and gritted his teeth. "My babies are somewhere in this place. Maybe dumped somewhere hard and cold." He jumped up and once again his strength and motivation came back. No matter what, he's gonna look for them. But what if Kanou brought and hid them to his office. But then again, what if he just hid them in this house?

His eyes landed on the big shiny wooden louver door closet. How stupid he was for not starting on the most obvious place in the room. He ran to it and wide opened the doors. He started shifting the clothes to one place to another. He was about to scan further on the drawers when he heard footsteps coming to the room. _They're back!_

Yamato panicked. Oh, shit. Kanou must not know he invaded their privacy. He panted, fidgeting and thought of anywhere he could hide his body. The comfort room was quite far and even if he run to it, he won't make it in time. And for the umpteenth time, he berated his self for being stupid again.

Yamato heard the door creaked and it opened. He took a peek on the slits of the door and saw Ayase followed by Kanou who closed and locked the door. Why would he lock it when there's no one else in the house other than them? It's not like they have to worry about a maid stealing some important things in this room. He sighed.

Thanks gods to louver door closets, he can still breathe without suffocating and he's not that sweaty, once again, thanks gods to the air conditioner.

"Uhn… K-Kanou-san…"

Yamato took a quick peek again and saw that Kanou was sucking on Ayase's earlobe while his hand was under the white long sleeves the blond was wearing.

"I wanna do it." Kanou whispered lustfully on Ayase's ear but Yamato heard it right.

THEY'RE GONNA DO IT EVEN IF AYASE REFUSES. Dammit! Now he has to witness how these two are going to do it. Shit!

"But we just… ahh… got home." Kanou pinched his swollen bud and it hurts like hell but there's other feeling as Kanou did that. A feeling that's more dominant. Pleasure. What else could it be?

Kanou kneeled in front of Ayase and pulled up the article of clothing and exposed the erect pink nipples. Yamato widened his eyes and felt a sudden tightening on his pants and he need not to look down just to see a big tent forming on his pants.

"Ahh… K-Kanou-san…" Ayase ran his trembling hand to Kanou's smooth black hair, a gesture that meant to Kanou that Ayase wants him to give him a harder suck.

Kanou stopped sucking and heard a disappointed moan escaped Ayase's mouth.

"Why not continue it on the bed?" Kanou said against Ayase's skin, dampening it with his hot breath at the same time. Before Ayase could answer, though, he already had him carrying in his hands and laid him carefully on the bed, not breaking the eye contact they had.

"Oh, shit, Ayase, your face is just so erotic I can't take it any longer."

Kanou slowly brushed his lips on the other's before gradually doing the hard core one. He traced Ayase's lower lip with his wet tongue and Ayase opened his small cavern to allow the hard visitor explore his mouth. The tongue probed his insides and tickled the roof of his mouth. Later, Kanou started sucking Ayase's lower lip until it got swollen and turned color red. Then, their tongues fought each other.

When the two broke, they were both panting and their faces red. It was then that Ayase realized he was naked. How did that happen?

"Yamato might hear us." Ayase managed to talk even though he could barely breathe properly.

"Yamato said he's going at a club. He'd probably be home tomorrow morning. Now, I don't want to hear another man's name while I make love to you." Kanou smirked and kissed Ayase again on the lips, slower and gentler this time.

"Think you can go for five rounds?" Kanou asked, teasingly, as he broke the kiss.

"K-Kanou-san!" Ayase turned redder, if that was still possible. How dare this man ask that kind of embarrassing question to him? Why does he like to bully him in bed?

Kanou shrugged off his coat and the sound of zipper being unzipped rang through the room. Ayase shifted his body weight on his elbows as he looked down at Kanou's proud member, defying gravity. Ayase widened his eyes. He has seen Kanou's member a countless time but still his eyes always gets wide when he sees it. Why was it that big? Does Kanou-san find it heavy?

And Ayase found himself rubbing the hot member standing before him. It's so hard, like rock, that is and also so hot. Hell, he wanted it. His body was aching to have it rubbing inside him. _What's happening to me? I'm horrible. _

"Ayase-" Kanou groaned. He grabbed Ayase's hand that was rubbing him. It felt so good but it would be so shameful if he'd come with just a soft hand fucking him. "I need you to stop." He smirked and laid down Ayase on the soft bed once again. "I really don't get you sometimes, love. A while ago you said you don't want to do it and now… WOW, that's why I really love you."

"I-It's not what you think."

"Come on, babe, no point denying it. After what you did, don't think I'll let you off the hook." Kanou talked with his deep raspy voice which sent a wave of heat to Ayase's groin. Plus with that smirk, Ayase could die right now.

Kanou reached for the side table drawer and due to the lust that was coursing through his veins, he did not notice the things that were once on top of it were now on the floor. He grabbed the bottle of lube and did not bother getting a condom.

A pop, indicating that the bottle was now open, startled Ayase. Then a finger was encircling his pink hole and it suddenly intruded him.

"K-Kanou—sa…sahn!"

The next finger came in right after the first and Kanou made a makeshift scissors with his magical fingers and that drove Ayase to the edge of glory as those fingers brushed his prostate every time they move.

"A-Ahh.. hnn—" Ayase moaned, his vision blurred with white things dancing before him.

"One round down, four to go. You can do it, baby."

Ayase absentmindedly nodded, lust has taken over his actions.

Yamato never left his eyes on the couple but still his biggest question was: How did Kanou strip Ayase so fast?

"Think you can go for five rounds?"

Yamato gasped at the question. Five fucking rounds? Shit. Ayase was a fragile boy. He can't go that long.

"K-Kanou-san!" Shit. Ayase was so cute when he blushes that way. But, isn't he blushing too much? And now Kanou was taking off his gray coat and he heard a familiar sound echoing in the room. A sound which meant an erection has been freed from its suffocating cage, though he really can't see it since Kanou's back was turned to him.

Yamato saw as Ayase struggled to lift his small frame and stood up with his elbows, the blonde's eyes were wide as if he just saw something… amazing? Yes, his eyes showed bewilderment. Then until only one elbow was supporting him. Where was the other one? And Ayase was making a pumping motion. Wait, could it be possible that he is—

"Ayase—"

He heard Kanou groaned. So he was right after all. As much as he hated to admit it, but his beloved Yukiya is rubbing the bastard's dick.

But aside from the anger that he's feeling, the thought of Ayase pumping Kanou's cock excited him. And before he realized it, his right hand was now also pleasuring his hard member. And when did he unzip his pants? _I therefore conclude, when you mind is clouded with pleasure, your clothes will use their hidden initiatives._

"I need you to stop." Yamato fluttered open his eyes he did not notice were close as he continued playing with himself. the words Kanou said was as if meant for him, but then when he looked back at the couple, he saw the raven laying down the blond. He did not reach his own climax. Damn, Kanou!

"I really don't get you sometimes, love. A while ago you said you don't want to do it and now… WOW, that's why I really love you."

Yamato mentally snorted. _Love, my ass._

"I-It's not what you think." Ayase disapproved the accusation.

"Come on, babe, no point denying it. After what you did, don't think I'll let you off the hook."

And once again, Ayase blushed impossibly.

Kanou reached for the side table drawer Yamato just kicked a while ago and hoped Kanou won't notice the missing things above the drawer. A bottle of lube was being taken out and was opened immediately right after then. Kanou was doing something to Ayase which the younger raven couldn't figure out since the view was blocked by Kanou's gigantic body.

"K-Kanou—sa…sahn!"

Yamato almost jumped when he heard the cute voice of Ayase. And he can't deny that that was a big urn on to him and now he was again rubbing his aching and weeping member. Imagining it was Ayase's hand doing it for him. _Oh! Ayase, so… good. _he leaned on the wall of the closet and just concentrated on reaching his own climax before Kanou might do something to interrupt it again. And he can't afford to experience another agony just because he was not able to come.

"A-Ahh.. hnn—"

It only takes Ayase's moan for Yamato to have a blissful release. He did no care if he dirtied the clothes, besides, it was Kanou's fault in the first place.

"One round down, four to go. You can do it, baby."

And Yamato was worried about Ayase. He only experienced a single climax and he was as tired as a bitch taken by an orgy. Hey, wait, how did that come up to his mind? Hell, he doesn't even know how an orgy in an ecchi manga can produce a semen.

As the couple completed the five rounds, Yamato himself was as sweaty and as tired as they were. His cock was numb due to intense pressure he was putting. Shit, Kanou is such an animal when it comes to bed. And… and Ayase was a survivor. He didn't pass out at the last round, now he was there, all covered in body fluids, eyes staring at the chandelier, his face flushed of the afterglow of the sex he just had. His chest heaved up and down. He was so beautiful, Yamato could die. He can't wait to have him as his wife. And that will be soon.

He zipped his pants back after cleaning himself with one of Kanou's expensive shirts hanging above him. Heh, this would be a nice reward for him.

Then suddenly, Yamato felt the vibration of his phone in his pants. He turned it on silent mode just in case someone might call him while he was busy "checking" the room in search of his babies. Hey, speaking of, he was still unable to find them. Urrgh! "

He put the phone in his ear without even reading the caller's name.

"Hello!" he whispered harshly on the phone. "Make sure this is worth my time or else I'll ki—"

He heard a familiar raspy chuckle on the other end of the line, "Did you enjoy the love scene, brat?"

Yamato froze. His throat becomes suddenly dry and he was literally out of oxygen in his body that he felt he was already dying.

"Easy, boy, breathe. Don't worry, Ayase will fall into a deep slumber not so long after I make love to him. You can come out there later. I bet you had a nice orgasm. Hehehe, see you later at the office for some words from your "future subordinate." And by the way, the PSP's are also there so you really have to go, in case you don't want them back any more?" and once again he chuckled on the other line, making a chill run down Yamato's spine, before he turned off the phone.

_Shit._

So, here it is. All done. Well, I'll be waiting for your reactions, 'kay?

Ja~

Misu-chan3 ^^, ..


End file.
